Baby You're My Angel
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Mike and Lucifer are down in the Pit, but they aren't fighting. Mike teases Luci good naturedly, a tickle fight ensues, capped off by some truely horrendous name calling. Michael is a sap. Established Mikifer fluff


HK: So... this little fic is all Sanitys's-Overrated's fault. :P We were chatting on Twitter, as we do with 90% of our time, and she decided she'd trade me her Gabriel for a Balthazar and some Mikifer (don't ask). Here's your Mikifer dear, so I'll be waiting on my Gabe now! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Especially not Lucifer or Michael, which is why I can expect to be smited at any second...

WARNINGS! Sickening cuteness. Mike is going to give us all diabetes, so read with your insulin at the ready. Oh, and they're gay. In case you hadn't guessed.

XXXX

Lucifer was sitting on the couch in his house with Michael in the Pit, flicking idly through a book at random. It was one of the Winchester gospels. Occasionally the devil chuckled to himself as he read, remembering a specific event.

He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice Michael come in and lean against the wall. The oldest archangel smiled at his brother. It had been centuries… millennia since he saw Lucifer look so relaxed. A wicked grin flickered onto his face. Seeing Lucifer like that woke something in Michael that had been dormant for a long time. He crept over, being careful not to make a noise until he was right behind the couch. He leaned over, resting his chin on Lucifer's shoulder.

"Whatcha reading, Luci?" he asked in a sing song voice. Lucifer closed his book, half turning to smile at his big brother.

"I'm reading the latest part of the Winchester gospel." Lucifer wasn't sure exactly what Mike was up to, but even after countless years that tone in Michael's voice put him on edge. Michael himself chuckled.

"Oh, you mean the one where you lost a mental wrestling match with a Winchester?" He prodded Lucifer on the shoulder, revelling in the moment of annoyance on his face. Lucifer huffed, opening his book again and settling himself into the sofa like an angry hen.

"Says the guy who couldn't even get the other one to say yes." The Morningstar fixed his eyes on the print, deliberately not seeing the teasing grin on Michael's face. His big brother hummed, prodding Lucifer again.

"Yeah, but I didn't spend a year walking the Earth being turned down. And at least my vessels actually look male." A long finger flicked at Luci's hair, which in their normal forms was still longer than any other angel's. Lucifer swatted his hand away, pointedly staring at his book without reading it.

"We've had this conversation, Michael." He stiffened up a little. Lucifer was very good at teasing others, but he couldn't handle it when Michael got into one of his teasing moods. He never knew when to take him seriously, so every word Michael said cut to the heart of him. Mike, who knew all of this and in true big brother fashion didn't care, chuckled.

"Give me the cold shoulder Luce. Oh wait I forgot, you can't help it," he laughed, holding a hand over Lucifer's shoulder to feel the difference in their temperatures. Lucifer burned cold even before his fall, but Michael was the celestial equivalent of a space heater.

Lucifer shivered, pressing into the warmth of Michael's hands. He came back to himself a moment later, pulling away and edging along the sofa. Realising he had gone too far, Michael hopped over the back of the sofa to sit beside Lucifer. "Hey. I'm sorry baby." Lucifer edged away from him again, still devoutly staring at his book. Michael sighed, edging closer and leaning against Lucifer's side. "I didn't mean it love, you know that… I'm just teasing."

He rested his chin on Lucifer's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Come on Luci. Don't be mad at me." Lucifer huffed, but didn't move away this time.

"Sure I'm not too frigid for you, Michael?" he asked primly, eyes firmly fixed on his book. A sneaky grin overtook Michael's features again.

"Of course not precious… and if you are all I have to do is warm you up." He pounced, tickling Lucifer mercilessly. At once the younger brother began to squirm, dropping his book and trying to restrain his giggles. He still wanted to be mad at Michael, but the older angel knew exactly where to touch him.

Lucifer was helpless against his big brother, and eventually he dissolved into laughter, sliding down until he was lying across the seat of the couch, Michael straddling his hips to pin him down and make the tickling easier. When he was satisfied that Lucifer couldn't actually breathe any more, Michael lay down, snuggling against his little brother. "Still mad at me, hun?" Lucifer huffed, raising a hand to drape across his eyes.

"Only if you keep calling me those cheesy nicknames," he groaned. Michael only grinned.

"Whatever you say, sugar bunch." He dodged Lucifer's smack, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "It's only because I love you, pumpkin." This time Lucifer hit him, but not hard and he was unable to keep the smile from his lips.

"I'll start calling you cutesy names," the devil threatened, even as his arm slid up to wrap around Michael's waist. Michael chuckled, planting another kiss on Lucifer's nose.

"I'd love to see you try, tulip."

"I mean it Mike. It'll be worse."

"Whatever you say, shnookums."

"Not kidding."

"Of course not, my cuddle muffin."

"Michael."

"Yes, my angel?"

"… That's just ridiculous, Mike."

"You're probably right, cutie pie."

"Okay, I don't know if I want to call you an even cutesier name or stab you."

"Not that it'll do you any good, little dove."

"You're sickening, Mike."

"You love me for it, my sweet fluffy wuffy face."

"I'm getting diabetes."

"Let me kiss it better, darling cherub."

"Michael! I swear I'll find something worse to call you!"

"Bring it on sweetheart."

"Foo Foo Cuddlypoops."

"…What?"

"That's what I'll call you if you don't stop with the disgusting nicknames!"

"Luce… you wouldn't…"

"Try me, Foo Foo."

"Fine," Michael sighed reluctantly, pressing a quick kiss to Lucifer's lips, which were spread in a triumphant grin. He settled down, resting his head against the crook of Lucifer's neck. Lucifer lay  
back too, hugging Michael closer to him. All was silent for a moment, until… "Honey bear."

XXXX

HK: I plead the fifth! I wasn't even there at the time, don't kill me! XD Leave a review, and let's all hope I get time to read them before I'm struck down by the angry lightning from the sky. :P


End file.
